SIREN : of Devotion and Strawberry Wine
by H2PHaarate
Summary: [BTS Yoonmin] Sebagai seorang Patolog Forensik di laboratorium kriminal Korea Selatan, Park Jimin terikat oleh kode etik untuk selalu sempurna dalam melakukan otopsi terhadap korban pembunuhan. Juga sebisa mungkin tidak melibatkan pihak sipil dalam pekerjaannya. Bagaimana jika ia secara tidak sengaja memiliki hubungan dengan tersangka kasus yang ditanganinya?
1. Chapter 1

Menunggu, mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu kegiatan paling tidak diminati di dunia, namun bagi Park Jimin, menemani Kim Seokjin menghadiri pesta adalah kegiatan yang paling tidak ia minati. Terutama ketika pesta itu adalah pesta membosankan yang diadakan hanya untuk menjunjung ego para petinggi di negara ini.

Hobi dari orang-orang tua yang menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai 'petinggi'di negara ini adalah membuang harta dan waktu mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna. Seperti contohnya sekarang ini, saling memuji satu sama lain namun dibelakang saling menghina dan merendahkan. Menggelikan.

Yang ingin dilakukan Jimin saat ini adalah pulang ke apartemennya, berendam dalam air hangat untuk melepas penat yang seharian ini ia rasakan, lalu tertidur untuk melupakan semua hal tidak lazim ini. Ah, mungkin menonton film dokumentasi forensik dari Amerika yang baru dikirim kolaganya dari laboratorim kriminal di DC.

Sebagai kepala dari laboratorium kriminal Seoul, Kim Seokjin dengan mudahnya mendaulat dirinya sebagai asisten untuk mendatangi pesta membosankan ini.

Bekerja di laboratorium kriminal dan membantu KNIS menyelesaikan kasus kriminal adalah impian Jimin. Sejak kecil, sosok ayahnya yang merupakan seorang analis laboratorium kriminal yang sering kali membantu FBI ketika mereka masih tinggal di Amerika, merupakan orang paling hebat dimata Jimin kecil. Maka setelah ayahnya meninggal dan mereka pindah ke Korea Selatan, Jimin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mulia ayahnya dengan menjadi patologis forensik di _Bangtansonian_ -julukan untuk laboratorium kriminal tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

Bangtansonian sebenarnya adalah sebuah laboratorium yang didirikan oleh pemerintah untuk membantu kinerja _Korea National Intelligence Service_ (KNIS), sebuah badan intelijen yang juga berada dibawah perintah langsung Presiden. Para analis yang bekerja di Bangtansonian akan memberikan bukti nyata dari setiap petunjuk yang didapatkan para agen KNIS yang dapat membantu penyelidikan dari kasus kriminal yang sedang mereka tangani.

Dalam kasus Jimin, lebih sering ia mendapat kadaver -mayat. Kasus yang sering ditangani olehnya hampir semuanya adalah kasus pembunuhan.

Bukannya ia mengeluh, _toh_ ia mencintai pekerjaannya.

"Kau terlihat bosan,"

Suara berat yang terdengar malas itu sukses membuat perhatian Jimin yang sedang melotot ke arah Seokjin teralihkan. Seorang pria berkulit pucat memandang malas kearahnya dari tempatnya berdiri -menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pilar gedung yang tak jauh darinya.

"Wajahmu terlihat bosan." sergahnya, mengundang sebuah tawa rendah dari si pria tadi.

Pria berambut perak itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya dan dengan santai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di sebelah Jimin. Membuatnya sedikit bergeres menjauh.

"Berani bertaruh, temanmu yang berwajah cantik itu yang memaksamu menghadiri acara membosankan ini."

Jimin sedikit melirik kembali ke arah Seokjin yang terlihat memaksakan senyuman sambil terus melayani beberapa pria tua yang sedang berbincang dengannya. Jujur, Jimin merasa Seokjin tak kalah menderitanya dengannya. Mungkin lebih.

Yah, dan Seokjin memang pria dengan wajah yang cantik,

"Menurutmu dia sangat cantik?" tanya Jimin, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menurutku kau lebih cantik."

"..."

"Terutama dengan bibirmu yang _penuh_ itu."

Jimin memandang pria kurang ajar itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Kau biasa merayu pria yang baru kau temui? Sungguh tak sopan."

"Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini." Pria yang Jimin akui sangat tampan itu tersenyum, menyunjukkan deretan gigi dan gusinya terlihat, "Biasanya aku lebih bisa mengontrol hasratku, namun kali ini kau membuatku gagal."

"Kau mengira kau sangat menggoda."

"Aku memang menggoda, jika pipi merahmu itu bukan apa-apa."

Ya Tuhan, mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan pria ini disaat seperti ini. Ia ingin ditinggalkan sendiri, bukan dibuat melayang tinggi dengan kata-kata pria tampan berambut perak ini. Pipinya terasa semakin panas.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia pun larut dalam perbincangan antar mereka berdua. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan, Jimin sendiri tidak ingat pasti. Mungkin mereka berbicara banyak hal, mungkin juga mereka tidak berbicara dan hanya tertawa bersama, yang berakhir dengan Jimin berada dalam dekapan pria itu.

Mengabaikan Seokjin yang masih sibuk meladeni pria-pria tua bangka itu.

Kring... kring...

Sial, bunyi _ringtone_ jadul itu pasti bunyi ponselnya. Siapa yang menelpon disaat ia tengah terlelap.

Sambil menyumpahi siapapun yang berani menghubunginya malam-malam begini, Jimin meraba nakas disamping tempat tidur dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Halo?" jawabnya, suaranya terdengar serak tanda baru bangun tidur.

 _"Yah, kau ada dimana? Cepat ke lab, kita dapat kasus!_

Suara teriakan Bossnya, Kim Seokjin, disebrang sana membuat kantuknya menghilang seketika. Segera ia duduk di atas tempat tidur sebelum meringis keras, merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya -hampir semua bagian tubuhnya- pegal dan nyeri.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ketika ia merasa kamarnya tidak terasa familiar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ya Tuhan!

Tidak!

Ini tidak mungkin!

Disana ada pria pucat yang menggodanya ketika di pesta, keluar dari ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai kamar mandi dengan hanya sebuah handuk kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuh bagian atas pria itu terekspos untuk dinikmati oleh mata sipit Jimin, membuat jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat.

Kau tidak akan mengira pria berperawakan kecil itu memiliki deretan otot yang jelas di perutnya. Tuhan, maafkan Jimin jika pikiran mesumnya bergelora mengingat hampir satu tahun sudah Jimin sendiri.

"A-ah, ya. Aku harus segera pergi." Jimin mengutuk dirinya yang panik sehingga membuatnya tidak lancar berucap. Ia harus segera menemukan seluruh pakaiannya dan pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

Tubuh Jimin menegang ketika ia rasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, menghentikan aktifitasnya memasang kemeja putihnya. Bibir tipis yang ia ingat terus menempel pada bibirnya semalam tadi kini sibuk menjelajahi tengkuk lehernya. Mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil pada tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi."

Jimin harus memberikan penghargaan pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu menyingkirkan lengan itu dari tubuhnya dan berlari keluar ruang -hotel, Jimin kini tau- itu setelah menyambar Jas hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai dekat tempat tidur. Ia terus mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga suara dentingan Lift yang berjalan berbunyi dan membuatnya bisa menghembutkan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Oh, astaga, ia tidak bisa percaya ini.

Dirinya telah tidur dengan pria yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya.

Otaknya mungkin tidak begitu ingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu itu, namun tubuhnya jelas mengingatnya. Rasa sakit yang berada di tempat yang _tepat_ memberitahukan betapa ia menikmati keintiman mereka malam itu. Betapa ia memohon pada sang dominan untuk tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Panas kembali menjalar di wajahnya.

Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh terus memikirkan hal ini. Bukan pertama kalinya Jimin tidur dengan pria yang ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja, namun ini pertama kalinya ia begitu terpesona pada seorang pria hingga ia lupa untuk menanyakan namanya -atau nomor telponnya.

 _Just in case_.

Sebuah taksi berhenti didepannya ketika ia melambaikan tangan. Suaranya masih sedikit bergetar ketika menyebutkan alamat kepada sang supir taksi untuknya diantarkan. Mesin penghangat dalam taksi pun tak dapat membuat tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi sebuah kemeja tipis itu berhenti menggigil.

Beruntung ia tak lupa mengambil jasnya dari kamar hotel pria tadi, paling tidak ini bisa sedikit membantu suhu tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi.

 _Sreek_

Tangannya menyentuh sebuah kertas ketika ia memasukkannya kedalam saku jasnya -untuk menghangatkan jari-jarinya. Ditariknya keluar secarik kertas berwarna putih dengan logo Hotel yang baru ditinggalkannya dipojok atasnya.

"Oh, Tuhan..."

 _010 xxx xxxx  
Call me  
\- Min Yoongi_

 _._

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Jika orang lain melihat apa yang dilihatnya setiap saat bekerja, mungkin akan menjadi sedikit traumatik. Namun tidak begitu dengannya. Melihat tubuh terbujur kaku diatas meja otopsi dengan kondiri yang diluar batas nalar kemanusiaan adalah makanannya sehari-hari.

Kali ini Park Jimin harus bersyukur kadaver yang datang pada mereka masih berbentuk 'manusia' sehingga tidak dibutuhkan kemampuan bossnya, Kim Seokjin sang antropolog forensik yang memiliki kenarsisan diatas rata-rata manusia pada umumnya. Walaupun kondisi tubuh yang berada di depan matanya ini tak bisa dibilang dalam kondisi baik pula.

" _Cause of death?_ "

"Saya berpikir awalnya sayatan besar di perutnya adalah _cause of death_ namun sayatan itu dibuat setelah kematian."

Jimin memasang sarung tangan latexnya dan mulai memeriksa sayatan lebar di perut bagian bawah mayat itu. Memang benar bahwa sayatan yang dilakukan tidak menyebabkan adanya darah, menandakan bahwa orang ini telah meninggal ketika sayatan dilakukan. Yang aneh adalah, apa alasan pembunuhnya melakukan itu?

Jimin segera meminta Choi Minki, seorang _intern_ di laboratorium, untuk menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan pembedahan. Seokjin jelas memberikan perintah agar mereka segera mencari bukti yang dibutuhkan agar Kim Taehyung, agen khusus dari KNIS bisa segera melakukan penyelidikan.

"Hyung, aku tahu siapa pria ini."

Perhatian Jimin yang baru saja selesai melakukan penyayatan berbentuk Y di dada sampai perut kadaver itu menoleh dan mendapati Jeon Jungkook sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan menenteng Ipad kebanggaannya. Sebagai seorang seniman dan fotografer forensik, tugasnya adalah mencari tahu identitas dari korban pembunuhan dan segala macam informasi yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui, Jungkook-ah?" tanya Jimin.

"Korban bernama Kunpimook Bhuwakul, biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Bambam, usia 23 tahun, seorang wisatawan dari Thailand yang sedang melakukan perlajanan wisata bersama beberapa temannya." Jungkook menampilkan profile dari Bambam di layar komputer yang berada di ruang otopsi. "Salah satu temannya yang bernama Mark Tuan melaporkannya menghilang dua hari yang lalu."

"Berarti ini memang jurisdiksi dari KNIS untuk menyelediki kasusnya. Sudah kau berikan info ini pada Kim Taehyung?"

"Sudah, hyung." Jimin tertawa geli melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi gembil Jungkook, "Taetae-hyung sedang pergi menemui kedua teman dari Bambam ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Jungkook menatap tubuh Bambam yang kini telah dibedah dengan kondiri dada yang terbelah. Kadang Jungkook berpikir bagaimana Jimin bisa kuat melakukan hal ini setiap saat, sementara dirinya yang hanya melihat foto para korban seperti ini sering kali merasa pusing dan ingin muntah.

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan anak ini hingga ada yang tega membunuhnya, hyung?" tanyanya pelan.

"Entahlah kook-ah, tapi kita harus menemukan bukti agar pelakunya bisa segera ditangkap."

"Dia bahkan masih seumuran denganku." tambah Jungkook, memikirkan mungkin saja dirinya yang berbaring di atas meja besi dingin itu membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Ya," Jimin membuka sarung tangannya yang penuh darah dan mengelus belakang kepala bocah yang disayanginya itu, "Kembalilah ke ruanganmu dan tetap cari tahu apakah ada hal lain yang perlu kita ketahui tentangnya, hm?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Jimin, membiarkan Jimin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

* * *

Bagian paling tidak dia sukai dari pekerjaannya adalah ketika harus memberitahukan kabar buruk pada keluarga korban dan melihat kesedihan dimata keluarga korban. Seperti sekarang ini ia harus melihat salah satu dari Bambam -korban pembunuhan yang ditemukan semalam oleh seorang tuna wisma, menangis sambil memeluk temannya yang lain.

Ia melihat layar ponsel genggamnya dan membaca informasi yang dikirimkan Jeon Jungkook padanya.

Perempuan yang menangis bernama Pranpriya Manoban atau Lalisa dan yang satunya lagi bernama Tuan Yi eun atau Mark Tuan. Keduanya adalah teman dari Bambam dan menurut informasi yang berhasil didapatkan oleh Jungkook, mereka bertiga melakukan perjalan wisata ke Seoul sejak dua minggu yang lalu dan awalnya berencana untuk menetap selama satu bulan.

"Kami turut berduka, sungguh. Namun kami berharap anda berdua bisa bekerja sama dengan kami agar pelaku yang membunuh Tuan Bambam bisa segera kami tangkap."

Lisa menghapus air matanya, sesekali masih mengeluargan senggukan kecil.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin ada yang ingin menyakiti Bambam. Dia orang yang sangat baik." katanya, masih berusaha untuk menghentikan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Menurut anda apakah Bambam terlibat masalah selama di Seoul ini?" Kim Taehyung mulai bertanya pada kedua wisatawan muda itu. Keduanya menggeleng.

Kim Namjoon tidak mempercayai mereka berdua. Matanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagat kedua menangkap pergerakan mata yang tak fokus dari Mark Tuan.

"Mark Tuan-ssi, sepertinya anda mengetahui sesuatu. Bisakah anda membaginya dengan kami?"

Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rekan kerjanya yang kini menatap lekat anak muda berkebangsaan Taiwan itu. Memang pada awalnya mereka berdua heran mengapa orang Taiwan itu bisa berwisata bersama dua orang dari Thailand, namun Jeon Jungkook memastikan bahwa Mark memang teman dari Bambam dan Lalisa sebelum ia harus mengikuti kedua orang tuanya ke Taiwan beberapa tahun silam.

Terkadang Taehyung merasa sangat takut ketika Namjoon mengeluarkan suaranya. Sebagai agen khusus merangkap juru bicara dari KNIS, Kim Namjoon bukanlah pria sembarangan pun bukan seorang agen yang bisa kau anggap sebelah mata. Banyak kasus yang ditangani olehnya seorang diri dengan hanya mengandalkan kemampuan deduksi dan analisisnya. Itu pula alasan mengapa juru bicara sepertinya turun ke lapangan untuk membantu penyelidikan -hanya beberapa saja yang berkaitan dengan hal yang bisa mengancam hubungan antar negara seperti sekarang ini.

Mark Tuan bergerak tidak nyaman dibawah tatapan Kim Namjoon, menimbang apa yang akan dikatakannya pada dua agen dari Korea Selatan itu. Mungkin informasi yang ia ketahui tidak berhubungan dengan kasus ini dan ia akan merasa mengkhianati Bambam jika melakukannya, namun ia memutuskan menangkap orang yang membunuh Bambam lebih penting untuk saat ini.

"Sebenarnya... alasan Bambam ke Korea kali ini bukan hanya untuk berlibur saja."

"Lalu?"

"Alasan bambam ke Korea selain mengajak kami berlibur adalah untuk menemui kekasihnya."

Dahi kedua agen khusus itu mengernyit. Tidak ada info yang mengatakan Bambam memiliki kekasih, terlebih yang berasal dari Korea.

"Siapa nama kekasihnya?"

Mark menggeleng pelan, "Ia tidak mengatakannya, namun ia berkata bahwa mereka bertemu ketika Bambam berlibur kesini tahun lalu. Katanya mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh sejak saat itu."

"Anda yakin kekasih Bambam berasal dari sini?"

Mark mengangguk dan itu adalah tanda untuk mereka berdua untuk pergi dan segera mencari tahu soal kekasih misterius dari korban pembunuhan bernama Bambam itu. Juga untuk mengurus berkas di Kantor duta besar Thailand dan Taiwan di Korea Selatan untuk menunda kepulangan dua mahasiswa itu guna kelangsungan penyelidikan.

Kim Namjoon menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ia dan Taehyung harus bekerja lembur untuk hari ini.

Mereka berdua menaiki mobil dan segera berlalu dari hotel yang ditinggali para saksi dan melesat menuju dua kedutaan tadi sebelum menuju ke Bangtansonian. Berharap semoga ketika mereka sampai disana, para analis disana telah menemukan bukti baru.

Seperti siapa kekasih Bambam dan apakah ia ada kaitan dengan kematian mahasiswa dari Thailand itu.

* * *

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin masih sibuk menjahit kembali sayatan pembedahan yang dilakukannya pada tubuh Bambam. Sambil menghela nafas panjang ia melihat kembali catatan autopsi yang telah dirampungkannya. Mungkin tidak sebanyak yang ia harapkan namun cukup untuk diberikan pada Taehyung dan Namjoon.

Sebelumnya tak lupa ia mengupload hasil temuannya pada komputer laboratorium untuk dicocokkan dengan data yang ada dalam sistem mereka. Walaupun laboratorium mereka tidak sebesar laboratorium di negara lain namun cukup lengkap dalam hal data-data yang diperlukan untuk membantu autopsi untuk kasus-kasus seperti ini.

Tak harus menunggu lama, hasil pemeriksaan _Toxic_ dalam tubuh Bambam selesai dan ia segera mencetaknya untuk dilampirkan di map berkas yang harus dilaporkannya pada Seokjin.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 11 siang, dan perutnya telah menimbulkan bunyi yang menandakan bahwa sekrang telah tiba waktunya untuk mengisi perutnya yang memang kosong sejak semalam. Jika ia tidak salah mengingat, hanya alkohol yang masuk dalam sistem pencernaannya sejak Seokjin menyeretnya ke pesta itu. Dan olahraga malam yang ia lakukan dengan lelaki misterius -Min Yoongi- tidak membantu tubuhnya yang kini menjadi terlalu lelah dan membutuhkan asupan enerfi agar ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ia berpapasan dengan Jeon Jungkook, seniman forensik yang masih berusia 23 tahun itu sepertinya juga sedang terburu-buru ingin segera ke kantin laboratorium yang berada di bangunan lain tepat disamping laboratorium. Sorot wajahnya menampakkan bahwa pria muda itu sudah tak kuat menahan laparnya -menurut pengakuannya dia memang selalu lapar sehingga ia cukup banyak menyediakan makanan kecil di kantornya menyebabkan seringnya ia mendapat teguran dari Seokjin.

Park Jimin tahu lebih baik bahwa di ruangan pribadi Kim Seokjin terdapat lebih banyak makanan daripada milik Jungkook.

"Kudengar Tae-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung sekarang sedang sedikit kesulitan mendapatkan persetujuan kedubes Taiwan menahan kembalinya Mark Tuan." Jungkook mengatakan itu dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanannya, membuat Jimin mengernyit tidak suka.

"Kunyah dulu makananmu," sergahnya, "Bagaimanapun mereka akan mendapatkan persetujuan itu. Kim Namjoon bukan orang yang akan melepaskan salah satu tersangka pembunuhan begitu saja."

Jungkook mengangguk ringan, melanjutkan kegiatan mengunyah makanannya. Sekarang di mangkuk keduanya.

"Seokjin berkata kau menghilang di tengah pesta semalam."

Hampir saja Jimin tersedak kopi pekat yang diminumnya mendengar pernyataan yang lebih muda. Matanya menatap sang seniman forensik dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa?"

"Oh, aku tidak mengimplikasikan apapun, hyung. Hanya penasaran."

"Itu sama saja kau mengimplikasikan aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa begitu sulit membangunkanmu yang seorang _light sleeper_." Jungkook menyingkirkan mangkuk keduanya, menggeser mangkuk ketiganya hingga tepat berada di depannya. "Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang _melelahkan_ hingga tertidur begitu pulas?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya bahwa bocah didepannya mencoba mengorek informasi darinya dengan berlagak seperti seorang deketektif. "Habiskan makananmu dan kembalilah ke kantormu."

Jimin membereskan nampan makanannya dan beranjak dari meja itu, meninggalkan Jungkook yang merengut tidak suka.

Secarik kertas itu masih berada disakunya, tidak berubah dari sejak pagi tadi. Jimin masih menimbang apakah ia akan menghubungi Min Yoongi atau tidak. Bagaimanapun ia bisa saja menganggap semalam sebagai salah satu _One Night Stand_ terhebatnya setelah Park Chanyeol -pengacara KNIS, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang Min Yoongi, yang walaupun sangat tampan namun bukanlah seseorang yang luar biasa istimewa menurut Jimin. Park Chanyeol mungkin lebih menggoda dalam artian penampilan fisiknya. Namun aura yang dikeluarkan Min Yoongi membuat rasa penasaran yang tinggi dalam diri Jimin.

 _Curiosity kill the cat_.

Entah mengapa istilah itu terngiang dalam benak Jimin. Pertanda kah?

Sebelum ia menekan tombol di ponselnya untuk menghubungi nomor yang tertera pada kertas putih yang kini berada di atas meja kerjanya, Jimin dikagetkan dengan sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponselnya. Panik membuatnya tidak sengaja menekan tombol 'jawab' walau biasanya Jimin tidak akan mengangkat telpon dari nomor tak dikenal.

 _"Aku berpikir aku tak harus menggunakan nomor yang diam-diam kusalin dari ponselmu ketika kau tidur."_

 _Min Yoongi!_

"...Min Yoongi-ssi?"

Sebuah tawa rendah, _"Ya. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena kau tak juga menghubungiku."_

Ya Tuhan... apa yang harus Jimin lakukan? Menutup telpon sekarang tidak mungkin berakhir dengan baik. Namun melanjutkan perbincangan dengan pria ini di jam kerjanya juga bisa membuatnya dalam masalah.

 _"Nanti malam, di hotel tempatku menginap. Aku akan menunggumu."_

Panggilan telepon itu berakhir bahkan sebelum Jimin menyadarinya.

* * *

"Hyung, sepertinya korban kita kali ini bukan seorang wisatawan biasa." Kaki jenjang Jeon Jungkook melangkah kedalam ruangan Kim Seokjin, sang kepala institusi itu.

Seokjin yang sedang berbicara dengan Jimin pun menoleh penuh minat pada si seniman forensik muda yang masih menatap tajam pada Ipadnya. Jungkook berjalan gontai menuju unit komputer besar yang ada di atas meja kerja Seokjin yang berwarna merah jambu, mengetik beberapa tombol pada keypadnya dan sejurur kemudian memunculkan beberapa pasang wajah di layar besar itu.

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Mark Tuan dan Lalisa, bahwa Bambam sudah sering keluar masuk negara ini. Namun yang tidak mereka tahu adalah, dia _sangat sering_ melakukannya." Raut wajah bingung memenuhi wajah kedua pria cantik yang dengan seksama memperhatikan setiap perkataannya, "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, namun ada satu waktu dimana Bambam keluar masuk negara ini sebanyak 3x dalam satu bulan."

"Bukan jumlah yang sedikit untuk ukuran wisatawan yang pasti tidak mudah mengurus visa berlibur mereka, bukan?"

"Ya, itulah maksudku."Kursi yang diduduki Jungkook berputar, membuatnya menghadap dua seniornya itu, "Aku rasa Bambam memiliki orang dalam di departemen keimigrasian, atau seseorang di dalam kedutaan besar Thailand disini."

"Apa kau mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Bambam ketika ia mengunjungi negara ini waktu itu?"

"Yap, aku sudah menggali informasi tentang itu pula. Bambam terlihat mengunjungi banyak sekali pameran lukisan diseluruh pelosok negeri ini, yang mana itu sedikit aneh mengingat Bambam sama sekali tidak punya hobi ataupun minat pada bidang ini." Jari lentik Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan layar datar Ipadnya, "Juga ia mengunjungi beberapa klub milik Jackson Wang."

"Jackson Wang, tersangka di kasus pembunuhan _porostitute_ yang kita tangani beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

Kening Kim Seokjin mengernyit, mencoba mengingat kasus yang melibatkan Jackson Wang. Tentu saja mereka terlibat dalam kasus itu, mengingat pelacur yang tewas adalah pelacur yang masuk ke negara ini secara Ilegal dan Jackson Wang adalah orang yang dicurigai sebagai dalang dalam penyelundupan para pelacur ilegal dari luar negeri ini.

"Waktu perkiraan kematian Bambam adalah sekitar jam 02.00-03.00 pagi tadi. Jackson Wang berkata ia sedang menghadiri pesta para pengusaha klub malam di Hotel Ahgase waktu itu, namun kamera keamaan menunjukkan ia telah meninggalkan pesta itu tepat pukul 02.15 dan terlihat memasuki klubnya yang berada sekitar 3 blok dari tempat penemuan mayat."

Sungguh tidak perlu diragukan bagaimana pemuda berusia hampir 24 tahun itu bisa menduduki posisi penting dalam laboratorium kriminal ini. Jeon Jungkook adalah anak muda yang sangat antusias dalam melakukan pekerjaanya, juga sangat ahli dalam hal itu. Terkadang kasus yang mereka tangani menjadi 2-3x lebih mudah hanya dengan mengandalkan kemampuan Jungkook mengalisis data dan mencari informasi melalui komputernya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu membedah mayat dan memeriksa tulang-tulang korban seperti yang Jimin dan Seokjin lakukan.

"Hasil pemeriksaan racun dalam tubuh korban menunjukkan bahwa korban telah lama tidak meminum alkohol dan makanan terakhirnya yang aku temukan dalam perut korban adalah _faux meat and baked potato_."

"Wah, terdengar enak."

"Jungkook, fokus." Jimin memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan yang muda itu, yang selalu lapar dimana pun ia berada.

"Maksudmu, korban kita adalah seorang Vegan?" sebagai seorang _Food Lover,_ Seokjin tentu mengetahui makanan itu.

"Coba tebak dimana makanan seperti itu disajikan?" satu sudut bibir tebal Jimin terangkat, "Restoran Got7 yang berada di hotel Ahgase."

"Aku kan memberitahu Namjoon dan Taehyung tentang ini." Seokjin segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi dua agen yang masih berada dilapangan itu.

"Satu lagi,"Jimin menghentikan kegiatan Seokjin untuk menelepon dan Jungkook yang ingin melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, "Aku tidak menyadari adanya luka dibelakang kepala korban karena tertutup oleh rambutnya yang tebal, tapi aku menemukan beberapa serpihan berwarna emas ini disekitar luka itu. Bisakah kau memberikannya pada Hoseok?"

Jimin mengeluarkan cawan petri dari tas yang dibawanya untuk ditunjukkan pada Hoseok, tapi karena ruangan Jungkook searah dengan ruang kerja Hoseok jadi ia akan meminta Jungkook saja untuk mengantarkannya. Jungkook menerima cawan petri itu dan mengamati isinya.

"Kira-kira apa yang berwarna emas dan berbentuk panjang seperti ini ya, hyung?"

"Entahlah, aku harap Hoseok bisa memberikan keterangan yang kita butuhkan tentang benda itu."Jimin beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, ingin memeriksa luka yang dengan bodohnya terlewatkan olehnya itu. "Katakan pula pada Hoseok aku membutuhkan laporan tentang tanah yang ia ambil dari telapak kaki korban."

"Siap, hyung!"

Jimin tersenyum melihat Jungkook berlari-lari kecil sambil melompat kecil-kecil seperti kelinci menuju ruangan Hoseok. Ia berpamitan dengan Seokjin yang sepertinya sibuk memberikan informasi itu pada salah satu agen yang sedang menyelidiki kasus itu, dan melangkah cepat menuju ruang autopsi kembali.

Ia ingin segera merampungkan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini, dan menemui Min Yoongi di hotel yang mereka janjikan.

Berbicara mengenai hotel, hotel apa yang ditinggali Yoongi malam itu? Jimin tidak begitu mengingatnya disebabkan begitu cepat ia berlari menginggalkan hotel itu dalam keadaan panik.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia dapat, ia mengambil ponselnya, dan mengirim pesan pada Min Yoongi.

 _'Yoongi-ssi, maaf, aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, tapi biasakan kau memberitahukan nama hotel yang kau tempati?'_

Ya Tuhan, ia malu sekali. Ia baru saja memberikan komfirmasi bahwa ia akan menemui pria yang tidur dengannya semalam itu lagi! Wajahnya menjadi panas membayangkan ekspresi Yoongi disebrang sana.

 _'Aku senang kau ingin menemuiku malam ini. Aku akan menunggumu.'_

Cukup lama Jimin menunggu pesan lanjutan dari pria itu, mengapa tak langsung mengiriminya nama hotelnya di pesan sebelumnya? Apakah ia lupa atau sengaja, Jimin pun tidak begitu perduli. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang hanya detak jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat orang mungkin akan mengira Jimin memiliki riwayat jantung tak sehat jika bisa mendengarnya.

 _"Pergilah ke kamar nomor 723 di Hotel Ahgase.'_

 _Hotel Ahgase?_

 _Sial._

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Hal yang menjadi rutinitasnya dalam pekerjaan sering kali disebut 'lembur'. Seharusnya ia sekarang berada di atas kasurnya -bersama kelinci manisnya- namun sekarang ia justru duduk berdua dengan Kim Namjoon di restoran hotel Ahgase ini. Tempat yang didatangi Bambam beberapa jam sebelum kematiannya.

Resto Got7 merupakan sebuah restoran yang berada di lantai 2 Hotel ini, dan terkesan sangat mewah. Keberadaan mereka malam ini tentu bukan untuk menikmati makan malam romantis yang disediakan oleh hotel, namun menunggu kedatangan dari Jackson Wang -yang entah kebetulan atau hanya permainan takdir pada mereka adalah pemilik baru dari hotel ini.

Pria yang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna _blond_ terlihat memasuki pintu masuk restoran yang sepi itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 21.00 dan itu merupakan jam dimana restoran ini tidak bisa dimasuki oleh tamu hotel sekalipun. Jackson Wang melangkah tegap menuju meja tempat kedua agen khusus itu duduk.

"Kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu, tuan Wang. Tapi kami ingin mengetahui apakah anda mengenal orang ini?"

Mata Jackson Wang terbelalak melihat foto pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya -yang disodorkan Namjoon padanya.

"Apakah Bambam terlibat masalah?"

"Jadi benar, anda mengenalnya?"

"Tentu. Ia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri." Jackson melihat kedua agen itu bergantian, terlihat bingung, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung tidak mengerti, mengapa Jackson terlihat benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi? Ia mengharapkan akan melihat ekspresi arogan dan merendahkan yang biasa ia berikan setiap kali ia berurusan dengan pihak yang berwenang.

"Kami mohon maaf, tapi tuan Bambam ditemukan tewas tadi malam."

Raut muka Jackson berubah seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, membuat Taehyung dan Namjoon hampir menyimpulkan bahwa Jackson meman g tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian pemuda yang berasal dari Thailand itu. Sebagai agen khusus tentu mereka tidak boleh mengambil kesimpulan yang terlalu dini -sebagai orang yang melanglang buana di dunia hitam, bisa saja Jackson Wang sedang mencoba mengelabuhi keduanya.

"Tidak mungkin," Jackson Wang berbisik seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri bukan pada orang yang berada di depannya, "Bagaimana bisa Bambam..."

"Tubuhnya ditemukan di gang kecil tak jauh dari klub _Hard Carry_ yang kau kelola."

Jackson menatap tajam keduanya dan berkata dengan suara rendah, "Kalian berpikir aku membunuhnya."

"Tidak, kami tidak melakukannya." satu jari panjang Namjoon mendorong bingkai kacamata tebal yang dipakainya, "Belum."

"Aku tak akan menyakiti Bambam."

"Kalau begitu anda mungkin bisa memberitahu dimana anda berada semalam jam 02.00-03.00."

Pria yang dulunya memiliki kewarganegaraan Tiongkok itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang didudukinya. "Kurasa kalian mengetahuinya dimana aku berada jika kelinci manis yang kalian miliki menyediliki semua kamera keamaan disekitar sini dan klub-ku bukan?"

"Yah, sayangnya dia tidak bisa mengakses kamera keamaan klub-mu tanpa seijinmu."

"Yah," ia mengangguk, "Aku berada di klubku hingga jam 07.00 pagi."

"Ada yang bisa membenarkan kesaksianmu, tuan Wang?"

"Sekitar 100 staff klubku dan Mark Tuan. Teman Bambam yang menemaniku menghabiskan waktu denganku."

Mata kedua agen itu mengerling, mencoba mencerna kalimat Jackson. "Mark tuan, ia menghabiskan malam denganmu?"

"Ya, kami baru memulai hubungan kami dua minggu lalu."

"Dan dia tidak perduli menyembunyikan fakta ini dari kami?"

Jackson berdiri secara tiba-tiba, "Jangan menyalahkannya. Ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Bambam, ia datang untuk memberitahuku bahwa Bambam belum juga kembali. Seandainya aku percaya dengan firasat yang ia rasakan mungkin ia tak akan larut dalam rasa bersalah seperti sekarang ini."

Disaat seperti ini, Taehyung hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan emosi dari lawan bicaranya keluar. Jika ia beruntung ia bahkan bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lebih untuk menyelesakan kasus ini. Jika ia beruntung.

"Temukan siapa yang membunuh Bambam, agen. Sebelum aku yang menemukannya sendiri."

Seringkali, mereka tidak beruntung.

* * *

Banyak keputusan kurang bijak yang telah diambilnya dalam hidupnya yang akan genap 30 tahun beberapa bulan lagi ini, namun ini merupakan keputusan paling buruh yang diambilnya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya di parkir _basement_ hotal Ahgase -mencoba menimbang kembali keputusan bodohnya ini. Haruskah ia keluar dari mobil dan menuju kamar di lantai 7 yang semula ingin dikunjunginya atau memacu mobilnya keluar dari area parkir ini?

Seharusnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan beristirahat sebelum besok kembali berkutat dengan tubuh pemuda tampan yang sekarang terbujur kaku di lemari pendingin kamar mayat laboratorium. Bukannya menuruti hormonnya yang sedang menggebu -menyuruhnya menemui pria asing yang hanya ia ketahui namanya.

Dan kehebatannya di ranjang, tentu saja.

Pikirannya melayang pada pertanyaan Jungkook tadi siang, " _Apakah kau melakukan hal yang_ melelahkan _hingga tertidur begitu pulas?_ " Seandainya Jungkook mengetahui seberapa melelahkan dan _memuaskan_ hal yang dilakukannya semalam.

Oh, Park Jimin. Kau bertingkah seperti seseoang yang baru saja melakukan sex pertamanya. Kau sudah hampir berusia 30 tahun, demi Tuhan!

 _Room 723_

Entah bagaimana caranya kakinya telah membawanya melangkah menuju pintu kamar yang berutiliskan kata dan angka tersebut.

Haruskah ia mengetuk?

Ah, tidak, mungkin sebaiknya ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan hotel ini seperti yang dilakukannya semalam.

 _Cklek_

"Kau datang."

Oh, Tuhanku. Bagaimana mungkin kau menciptakan makhluk dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut namun tajam secara bersamaan.

Belum sempat ia membalas, tubuhnya telah ditarik memasuki ruangan yang terasa tidak asing -walau baru kedua kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki didalamnya. Tangan terampil pria yang kini meraup bibirnya, memberikan lumatan-lumatan keras hingga membuatnya susah bernafas, mulai bekerja pada setiap helai pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"AH!"

Jimin tidak bisa membendungnya lagi, ini terlalu _nikmat_. Hentakan-hentakan yang dibuat oleh pria ini selalu membuatnya hilang kendali. Kedua tangan dan kakinya kehilangan kekuatannya ketika Min Yoongi memberikan rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan pada tubuhnya.

Sesuatu yang lain bergejolak didalam tubuhnya ketika Yoongi mencapai titik terdalamnya, memberikan tekanan-tekanan tanpa jeda pada titik tersebut dan membawanya ke titik kertinggi dari keintiman mereka. Lambat laun Jimin hanya merelakan tubuhnya mengikuti permainan Min Yoongi, membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan sang dominan yang berada di atasnya. Tak lagi memikirkan sudah berapa lama mereka tenggelam dalam permainan nafsu itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tentu saja ia _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya baik-baik saja jika terus diberikan simulai kenikmatan selama 5 jam tanpa berhenti?

Sebuah tawa rendah terdengar dari atas kepalanya. Astaga, sepertinya ia tidak mengucapkan semua itu dalam benaknya. Memalukan.

Sebuah usapan lembut pada kepalanya yang masih tergolek lemah diatas dada Min Yoongi menyadarkannya tentang posisi mereka -posisi tubuhnya yang berada di atas tubuh pria berkulit pucat itu. Min Yoongi menarik tubuhnya agar bersandar padanya setelah kegiatan panas mereka.

"Tidurlah," tambahnya, "Aku akan membangunkanmu tepat jam 5 pagi agar kau tidak terlambat untuk bekerja."

Matanya melirik jam dinding dikamar itu dan melihat jarum pendeknya berada di angka 2 lebih sedikit. Ya Tuhan... ini pertama kalinya Jimin melakukan sex selama itu dan menikmati setiap detik daripadanya.

Matanya teralih pada sebuah keranjang cucian yang berada tepat di lantai, lurus dengan letak jam dinding itu. Samar ia melihat ujung dari sebuah kain -mungkin kemeja- dengan sedikit noda merah. Noda yang sepertinya telah kering dan membuat bagian kain yang terkena menjadi sedikit keras.

Tak ambil pusing, Jimin menuruti perintah matanya untuk terpejam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Min Yoongi sebelum gelap kembali menyapanya.

* * *

Ia bersyukur Min Yoongi membangunkannya tepat jam 5 pagi sehingga ia bisa membersihkan tubuh dan sarapan bersama pria itu dipagi hari. Membuat Jimin khawatir apa arti dari semua ini untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau seorang tentara?" membicarakan pekerjaan bukan pilihan yang baik ketika sarapan, terlebih dengan pria yang hanya melakukan sex sebanyak dua kali denganmu.

"Dulunya." Yoongi menjawab sambil menyeruput kopi pekat di cangkirnya.

"Mengapa kau berhenti?" ingin rasanya memukul mulutnya sendiri, "Ma-maksudku, sudah, lupakan, jangan dijawab. Maaf."

Min Yoongi menunjukkan senyum gusinya yang menurut Jimin sangat menawan, "Aku melihat terlalu banyak hal buruk. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi." Mata sipitnya menerawang ketika berbicara, "Tapi sepertinya hal buruk masih bisa menemukan jalannya menuju mimpi burukku."

Entah keberanian dari mana yang muncul hingga ia menggenggam tangan pria yang mungkin terlihat lebih kecil darinya namun sebenarnya tidak -hanya masalah pakaian yang mereka pilih saja. Memberikan sebuah tekanan pada genggaman mereka untuk memberitahukan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, dan dia ada bersamanya.

"Hei, aku tak apa," Yoongi menumpukan tangannya yang bebas diatas tangan Jimin, "Aku baik-baik saja. Paling tidak aku masih bisa membawa kenang-kenangan dari masa tugasku."

Yoongi menunjukkan sebuah pisau genggam yang sangat terawat. Membuat Jimin teringat pada pedang seorang samurai yang selalu diasah setiap harinya hingga terkesan tajam. Beruntung pisau yang dibawa Yoongi masih lengkap dengan penutupnya.

"Terlihat seperti sebuah Katana yang pendek."

"Yah, memang begitu bukan?" Yoongi memasukkan kembali pisau itu kedalam saku dalam jaket jas yang dipakainya, "Sarungnya membuatnya tak terdeteksi alat mendeteksi logam."

"Kau tidak berniat melakukan hal jahat dengan itu, bukan?"

"Haha, ini hanya sebuah kenang-kenangan. Bukan senjata." Yoongi melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Sebaiknya kau kuantar ke tempat kerjamu sekarang?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah, aku membawa mobil sendiri."

Keduanya berjalan menuju area parkir dimana mobil Jimin terparkir rapi dengan mobil-mobil para tamu lain. Sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya, tangan kurus namun kuat Min Yoongi menarik pinggangnya, memberikan waktu Yoongi untuk menempelkan bibir mereka ketika terkejut masih menguasainya.

Lidah mereka beradu dengan ganas, mambuat masing-masing merasakan menu sarapan yang mereka makan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Min Yoongi berbisik di telinganya, mencium melipisnya dan sekali lagi memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya yang sedikit bengkat -besar kemungkinan dikarenakan begitu lamanya mereka bercumbu sejak semalam.

Jimin segera memacu mobilnya menjauh dari hotel itu begitu lepas dari pelukan Min Yoongi, mencoba untuk mengatur nafas dan panas di wajahnya dan berdoa agar rekan kerjanya tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh padanya. Terutama tentang mengapa matanya terlihat sembab, atau mengapa bibirnya terlihat sedikit bengkak, atau lebih parah mengapa lehernya dipenuhi bercak berwarna merah keunguan.

Min Yoongi adalah pria yang berbahaya.

Park Jimin kini mengetahuinya.

* * *

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Sejak pagi tadi, otak Park Jimin terasa seperti akan berhenti berfungsi memikirkan banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan kasus kali ini. Bukan hanya hasil temuan yang telah dicatatnya, namun tentang sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia percayai.

Namun ia tahu pada akhirnya ia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Seokjin untuk memecahkan kasus ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jung Hoseok berdiri di ambang pintu ruang otopsi, kedua tangannya penuh dengan map dan cawan petri yang dipercaya Jimin sebagai satu yang dia berikan pada Jungkook kemarin. Entomolog forensik itu dengan santai melangkah kedalam 'wilayah kekuasaan'Jimin dan meletakkan map yang dibawanya di meja otopsi -tepat disamping kepala korban.

"Aku mengambil sampel dari tanah yang berada di kaki korban ketika dia ditemukan dan mendapati beberapa sampel yang berasal dari beberapa tempat yang berbeda, mengindikasikan korban berjalan cukup jauh sebelum akhirnya ambruk di TKP." Hoseok mengetuk-ngetuk tangannya pada penutup cawan petri yang masih dipegangnya. "Kau juga melihat luka pada telapak kakinya, bukan? Ia berusaha untuk berjalan sekuat yang dia bisa walau dengan kondisinya yang cukup lemah -aku rasa."

"Ya," Jimin selalu tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan perasaan ngeri yang selalu ia rasakan kala mengandaikan dirinya sendiri yang berada di sepatu korban.

"Salah satu sampel yang kudapat adalah ini," Sang Entomolog tampan itu menyodorkan cawan petri yang dibawanya. Ah, Jimin salah, ini bukanlah cawan petri yang ia kirimkan pada Hoseok. "Aku berpikir tanah apa yang berwarna warni seperti ini. Ternyata ini adalah tanah yang terkena cat."

"Cat?"

"Cat lukis, lebih tepatnya." Hoseok mengangguk, sebelum melanjutkan. "Kim Yugyeom, pelukis muda yang menjadi sorotan media akhir-akhir ini mengadakan pameran di _Gallery YEH_ , Sinsa-dong."

"Hyung!" Jeon Jungkook bergerak memasuki kamar otopsi tanpa memperhatikan jalannya, "Aku baru menerima laptop milik korban dari nona Lalisa dan sepertinya korban memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan seorang pelukis bernama Kim Yugyeom. Mereka sering berkirim surel dan beberapa kali memutuskan untuk bertemu. Eh, Hoseok-hyung, kau disini?"

Hoseok hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Yang paling muda itu sering kali tidak menggunakan organ penglihatannya untuk melihat jalan, namun layar Ipadnya. Membuatnya khawatir suatu saat ia akan menabrak salah satu benda di laboratorium dan membuat Kim Seokjin marah besar.

"Aku masih mencoba mencari tahu partikel yang kau kirimkan padaku, aku akan mengirimkan datanya padamu nanti, Jimin."

"Oh, gomawo Hoseok-hyung."

* * *

Jika kau mengatakan wajah pucat Kim Yugyeombegitu mendengar kabar kematian Bambam adalah suatu yang tidak tulus, maka Kim Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang disebut tulus. Saat air mata pria bertubuh bongsor tersebut mengalir dengan diiringi suara tangisan yang pilu, Taehyung hampir merasa tidak enak telah mengatakan berita duka itu.

Butuh waktu hampir lima belas menit agar Kim Yugyeom bisa mengendalikan rasa sedihnya dan bersedia memberikan keterangan terkait Bambam.

"Ya, aku dan Bambam pertama kali bertemu di pameran pertamaku tahun lalu. Dia mengomentari betapa tidak menariknya lukisanku dan aku tidak sengaja berada disampingnya ketika dia mengatakan itu."

Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon berusaha untuk tidak menyela keterangan dari pria yang sedang berkabung didepan mereka itu. Terkadang kau hanya perlu mendengarkan agar keluarga korban bisa dengan tenang menceritakan semua yang mereka ketahui.

"Dia tidak merasa malu ketika mengetahui akulah yang melukis benda yang dia sebut tidak menarik itu. Malah dia semakin memberikan kritikannya dan memberikan saran bagaimana melukis yang benar padaku." sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Kim Yugyeom, seperti sedang mengingat memorinya dengan Bambam. "Dia pria yang menarik, tanpa kusadari aku mulai memikirkannya. Kurasa ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku ketika aku mendapati sebuah pesan private di akun twitterku."

"Kami mulai sering bertemu, ketika dia datang ke Korea atau ketika aku ada waktu senggang dan bisa bepergian ke Thailand. Tapi dialah yang lebih banyak mendatangiku disini karena pameranku membutuhkanku selalu berada dilokasi."

"Apakah ada gelagat dari Bambam akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh." Yugyeom menggeleng pelan, "Kami bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Semalam aku mengajaknya untuk melihat lokasi pameranku di Sinsa-dong. Pameranku disana akan berakhir hari ini dan pelaksanan ingin memajang lukisanku yang paling istimewa untuk hari terakhir. Lukisan yang aku peruntukkan untuknya."

Kim Yugyeom berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah kanvas yang sangat besar, ditutupi dengan kain putih yang sedikit lusuh dibeberapa bagian sudutnya. Ia menarik kain yang menutupi kanvas itu dan disanalah ada potret dari Bambam dengan senyum yang terlihat sedikit bersinar bahkan untuk kedua agen khusus itu.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ini padanya, namun ia mengatakan tidak bisa datang malam itu dan berjani akan datang pada pameranku hari ini. Dia tidak pernah datang, dan sekarang kalian mengatakan bahwa Bambam-ku telah pergi. _Mereka_ telah pergi."

Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon semakin tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat pria yang terlihat tangguh itu berubah menjadi sosok yang lemah dan tak berdaya.

* * *

"Sepertinya korban kita kali ini cukup spesial?" Kim Seokjin membaca laporan Jimin dengan seksama. Didepannya duduk Park Jimin, dan kedua agen khusus yang bertugas untuk kasus kali ini.

"Maksudmu?" Kim Namjoon menatap pria yang lebih tua di depannya, namun tatapannya terlalu instens menurut dua pria lain yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bambam, adalah seorang _Male Pregnant_."

Kalimat yang Jimin katakan berhasil membuat bahkan perhatian Kim Namjoon teralih dari wajah cantik sang bos laboratorium. _Male Pregnant?_

"Maksudmu..."

"Yah, korban memiliki rahim layaknya seorang wanita." Tatapan Jimin terlihat tidak sedang bercanda, "Dulunya." sambungnya.

"Dulunya?"

"Rahimnya tidak ada. Luka sobek yang terdapat di perut bagian bawah korban dilakukan untuk mengambil rahimnya."

"Atau sesuatu yang tadinya berada di dalamnya."

Kening Kim Namjoon mengernyit, "Korban sedang hamil?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Hal ini menjadikan hasil yang diberikan Jung Hoseok menjadi masuk akal. Korban berjalan cukup jauh namun tak cukup jauh jika ia membawa beban lebih ketika ia mengandung."

"Tunggu, aku ingat Kim Yugyeom mengatakan bahwa 'Mereka telah pergi''. Jadi ia mengetahui kehamilan Bambam."

"Dia kekasihnya, kemungkinan besar janin yang dikandung Bambam adalah anaknya."

"Menjelaskan kesedihan yang dirasakannya kala itu. Tidak hanya kehilangan kekasihnya namun juga calon anak mereka."

"Tapi untuk apa pembunuhnya mengambil janin yang dikandung Bambam setelah membunuhnya?"

"Dan jika Bambam berjalan cukup jauh sebelum tewas, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa pembunuhnya membuntuti Bambam untuk memastikan ia tewas karena hantaman dibelakang kepalanya itu sebelum memutuskan untuk merobek perutnya untuk mengambil janinnya?"

Langkah kaki tergesa terdengar dan sesaat kemudian sosok Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jungkook memasuki ruangan yang telah berisi empat pria dewasa itu. Seperti biasa Jeon Jungkook hanya melihat layar Ipadnya dan tidak mengindahkan sosok pria yang menjadi sumber semua mimpinya beberapa minggu terakhir yang duduk di kursi tak jauh darinya.

"Hyung, Bambam terlihat sedang makan malam bersama seorang pria di Got7 resto di malam terbunuhnya." Jungkook menampilkan potongan dari cctv yang berhasil didapatnya dari cctv restoran setelah mendapatkan izin dari Jackson Wang. "Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang pria tersebut dan ternyata ia sekarang sedang mendekam di penjara setelah tetangkap memalsukan lukisan karya pelukis terkenal."

"Yang menjelaskan apa yang diberikan oleh Jimin padaku. Benda yang ditemukan Jimin dalam luka dikepala bagian belakang korban yang juga menjadi penyebab kematiannya. Serpihan kayu yang ditemukan Jimin ini sudah sangat tua, pelepasan karbon yang terjadi mengindikasikan kayu ini telah berusia lebih dari 500 tahun dan yang berwarna emas itu adalah cat terbuat dari emas ."

"Lukisan dari abad ke-12 tentu sangat mahal, bukan?"

"Pria yang ditangkap memalsukan lukisan memiliki lukisannya, jadi aku bisa memastikan bahwa potongan-potongan kecil kayu ini berasal dari lukisan yang dibawa pria itu." jawab Hoseok.

"Kau berpikir bahwa Jinyoung yang membunuh Bambam?"

"Tidak,"Jungkook menggeleng, "Setelah makan malam dengan Bambam, polisi langsung menangkapnya. Sepertinya Bambam melaporkan kegiatan Jinyoung pada polisi. Bambam masih hidup ketika Jinyoung ditangkap jadi kecil kemungkinan dia membunuh Bambam."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah penangkapan Jinyoung, Bambam terlihat pergi ke suatu tempat lain."

"Mungkin ia ingin menemui Yugyeom?" tebak Seokjin.

"Mungkin, tapi ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan Yugyeom karena ia telah tewas sebelum sampai pada galeri YEH itu."

"Pria itu bernama Jinyoung. Diduga memalsukan lukisan sehingga bisa ditukar dengan yang asli, kemudian yang asli akan dijualnya di _black market_." Terang Jungkook, "Dan siapa pemilik terakhir lukisan yang menjadi senjata pembunuhan kita? Kim Yugyeom."

"Aku melihat lukisan itu di galeri pribadi milik Kim Yugyeom ketika kami menginterogasinya." Bantah Kim Namjoon, sangat mengingat ia melihat lukisan yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Jungkook sebagai lukisan yang dimaksud. "Lukisan itu diletakkan ditempat yang sangat aman, aku rasa, dan sepertinya dirawat dengan baik pula."

"Lukisan ini ada di pengawasan kepolisian saat ini, dan jika Kim Yugyeom masih memiliki lukisan yang sama maka aku bisa memastikan yang tengah dimilikinya adalah lukisan palsu yang sudah ditukar."

Suarana yang senyap menyambut keterangan yang dilontarkan Jungkook, membuat setiap orang yang berada dalam ruangan besar itu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Mencoba mencari apa yang hilang dari semua _puzzle_ yang telah mereka kumpulkan.

"Apa Jinyoung bertindak sendiri dalam memalsukan likusan itu?" tanya Kim Nanjoom tiba-tiba.

"Menurut pengakuannya."

"Pelaku pemalsuan barang antik sepertinya sangat sulit dipercaya melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri. Bisa kau cari kemana saja ia mencoba menawarkan lukisan-lukisan langka yang ia palsukan?"

"Oke, mungkin akan memerlukan waktu beberapa jam untuk mencari tahu semua lukisan yang dijual Jinyoung. Aku akan mencoba mencarinya di _deep web_ ".

Dengan itu Jeon Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan agen Kim Taehyung menatap kecewa dikarenakan saking seriusnya Jungkook membahas kasus, ia bahka tidak menyadari kehadiran agen tampan itu.

Belum hilang sepenuhnya sosok Jungkook di kejauhan, seorang pria cantik memasuki ruangan itu dengan sebuah map berwarna biru di pelukannya.

"Saya mendapatkan hasil dari subtansi yang melekat pada kulit perut korban."Choi Minki, sang _intern_ , meminta izin untuk menunjukkan hasil yang ia terima beberapa menit yang lalu. "Luka sobek yang terdapat pada perut korban disebabkan oleh sebuah senjata tajan yang terbuat dari _Tamahagane_ , besi yang umum digunakan untuk mebuat Katana, senjata samurai jepang."

Sebuah wajah dari pria berkulit pucat yang menunjukkan 'sovenir' miliknya pada pagi sebelumnya terlintas di pikiran Jimin.

 _Katana?_

 _Ya Tuhan._

* * *

 _tbc_


	6. Chapter 6

Ruang interogasi KNIS tidak berbeda dengan ruang interogasi yang sering ditampilkan dalam serial televisi tentang kriminal. Hanya sebuah ruangan tak lebih dari 3x3 meter dengan sebuah meja dan empat buah kursi di kedua sisinya yang terletak di depan sebuah kaca satu arah besar -tempat agen KNIS akan melihat berjalannya interogasi.

Keempat kursi di salah satu ruang interogasi itu sekarang terisi oleh agen Kim Taehyung, agen Kim Namjoon, Jackson Wang dan Im Jaebum -pengacara Jackson Wang.

"Aku harap kalian mendapatkan sesuatu tentang kasus Bambam," Jackson Wang berucap segera setelah kedua agen itu duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengannya duduk. "Atau aku akan merasa tidak terlalu senang duduk di ruangan sempit dan menyesakkan ini."

"Kami mendapatkan petunjuk yang kami yakin menjadi kunci memecahkan kasus ini."

"Lalu?"

"Sebelum itu, kami ingin memastikan sesuatu." Kim Namjoon membuka map berwarna kuning yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan menggeser foto diatas meja itu tepat di hadapan Jackson Wang, "Anda mengenal orang ini?"

Dahi Jackson Wang berkedut, "Tidak."

"Benarkah? Anda tidak mengenal orang yang bekerja pada anda lebih dari 6 tahun ini?"

"Apa?"

"Park Jinyoung, dulunya seorang pelukis muda berbakat yang memenangkan banyak penghargaan di bidang kesenian yang terpaksa kehilangan karirnya ketika kedapatan menduplikat lukisan karya orang lain untuk dijual. Sungguh aneh anda tidak mengenalnya mengingat anda adalah orang yang membayar jaminan kebebasannya 6 tahun lalu."

"Klienku tidak perlu merespon pernyataan anda itu, agen." Im Jaebum memberikan tanda agar Jackson tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, namun sepertinya Jackson tidak ingin mendengatkan pengacaranya itu sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian implikasikan disini, agen?" Jackson bertanya, semakin tidak sabar.

"Dimana anda sekitar jam 02.00-03.00 tadi malam, tuan Jackson?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian aku bersama Mark, kekasihku."

"Benar, tapi anda tidak menceritakan bahwa anda sempat meninggalkan Mark Tuan diantara jam 02.35 dan baru kembali sekitar 40 menit kemudian."

"Bagaimana kalian-"

Senyum kemenangan terpampang diwajah tampan Kim Taehyung. _Mereka mendapatkannya._

"Mark Tuan memberikan keterangan tambahan pada kami. Dia mengatakan kau tidak berada di sampngnya ketika ia terbangun dari tidur singkatnya."

"Jangan dijawab, Jackson." Terkadang Im Jaebum mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk mewakili pria yang bertindak sesuka hatinya disamping ini. Pekerjaannya menjadi lebih sulit dari yang seharusnya karena sifat Jackson Wang yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menuduhku sembarangan, Jaebum."

"Apakah kalian mempunyai bukti yang bisa membenarkan keterangan Mark Tuan, agen?"

Senyum yang sekilas muncul diwajah Taehyung seketika menghilang. Seperti yang mereka perkirakan bahwa Jaebum akan mempertanyakan adanya bukti atas kesaksian Mark, dan mereka tidak memilikinya. Keterangan tambahan yang dilakukan Mark Tuan memang bisa menjadi kunci dari pemecahan kasus kali ini, namun tidak ada bukti yang bisa membenarkan bahwa Jackson Wang memang tidak berada di hotel bersama Mark pada waktu kejadian perkara.

Jika memang Jackson Wang keluar dari hotel tanpa terdorot oleh cctv yang ada dalam gedung besar itu, maka mereka tidak bisa menjadikan Jackson Wang sebagai tersangka pembunuhan Bambam. Kim Namjoon tidak mengeluarkan suara selama interogasi berlangsung dan hanya memperhatikan Jackson dari tempatnya duduk. Mencoba menerka apa yang dipikirkan pria yang berasar dari Hongkong itu dengan kerutan di keningnya yang begitu dalam.

"Agen, aku ingin bertanya."

"Kamilah yang melakukan interogasi disni, tuan Jackson."

"Apa maksud kalian Park Jinyoung bekerja padaku?"

Kali ini kening kedua agen khusus itulah yang mengernyit, heran.

"Jackson, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tak akan menolongmu disini."Sergah Namjoon, memanggil pria itu dengan namanya tanpa embel-embel panggilan tuan membuktikan bahwa ia serius.

"Aku tidak mencoba apapun, tapi mengetahui maksud kalian mengatakan Jinyoung bekerja padaku."

"Semua klien yang membeli lukisan palsu karya Jinyoung adalah orang-orang yang memiliki koneksi denganmu, Jack."

" _What?"_

Jackson mengambil beberapa foto dan berkas yang diberikan Taehyung padanya, menyibak lembaran demi lembaran untuk menemukan bahwa yang dikatakan dua agen didepannya memang benar adalah rekan-rekan kerjanya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tidak memperkerjakan Jinyoung dan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang bisnis ilegal yang dilakukannya." tukas Jackson kemudian.

"Kau mengharapkan kami mempercayai itu?"

"Tidak penting apakah kalian percaya atau tidak, namun klienku tidak memiliki keterkaitan dengan bisnis ini ataupun kasus pembunuhan kalian." pengacara itu pun hendak berdiri sebelum suara kliennya kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak pernah memperkerjakan pria itu." Raut wajah Jackson lagi-lagi menyiratkan keseriusan yang pasti. "Dan walaupun aku memang memiliki beberapa galeri seni, aku tak pernah tertarik dengan lukisan, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan seni. Aku hanya berbisnis di bidang properti dan hiburan malam."

"Semua transaksi yang dilakukan Jinyoung menggunakan namamu, tuan Jackson." tekan Kim Namjoon, kembali menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Kau pikir aku akan begitu bodoh menggunakan namaku untuk melakukan transaksi ilegal seperti itu? Aku bukan anak kemarin sore, Kim Namjoon."

Masuk akal. Jackson Wang bukan orang baru didunia hitam ini. Walaupun semua orang hampir percaya bahwa ia sekarang telah menjadi seorang pengusaha 'legal', namun segala kemungkinan ia masih berkecimpung di dunia itu harus mereka perhitungkan.

"Aku tak pernah memberikan jaminan untuk kebebasan siapapun, terlebih untuk orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kudengar tentangnya." tambah Jackson.

Untuk sejenak, hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruangan kecil berisi empat orang dewasa itu.

"Seseorang mencoba menjebakmu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak heran jika memang begitu." Jawab Jackson.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberitahu siapa yang kemungkinan ingin menjebakmu."

"Mana kutahu. Terlalu banyak orang yang membenciku."

"Ada yang aneh," Kim Namjoon mendorong bingkai kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya -kebiasaan bukan karena bermaksud tidak baik dengan jarinya itu. "Jika seseorang ingin menjebakmu dengan memberikan jaminan pembebasan Jinyoung, maka ia adalah orang yang sabar yang bisa menunggu hingga 6 tahun lamanya sebelum mengeksekusi rencananya itu."

"Benar juga."

"Siapa orang yang memakai uang dan namamu untuk membebaskan Jinyoung?"

Sejenak Jackson Wang terlihat berpikir -kegiatan yang sering dilakukannya sejak kematian Bambam, "Aku menyerahkan semua hal terkait kekayaanku pada sekretaris pribadiku kala itu."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, siapa sekretaris pribadimu itu?"

Mata Jackson tiba-tiba membulat, raut wajahnya seperti orang yang teringat sesuatu yang penting. Perlahan kepalanya bergerak kesamping dan berhenti pada sosok yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam disampingnya.

"Im Jaebum?"

"Pengacaramu adalah sekretarismu?"

"Dulu," Jackson berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap arah Jaebum duduk dengan kemarahan yang jelas, "Aku menghubungi malam itu, menceritakan semua kekhawatiran yang Mark katakan padaku. Kau memintaku untuk menemuimu malam itu ketika aku bersama Mark."

Ah, kekosongan alibi Jackson Wang.

"Im Jaebum! Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku, HAH!"

Dibutuhkan tenaga dari Taehyung dan Namjoon untuk mencegah Jackson menyentuh Jaebum.

"Kau memanfaatkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berharga seperti itu?"

Pengacara yang sedari tadi diam itu perlahan mengeluarkan suara tawa yang mengerikan. Suara yang terdengar sedang menertawakan dan merendahkan orang lain.

"Mulutmu memang tidak bisa kau kontrol, eoh?" sergahnya tenang, "Kau bahkan tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa jika bukan karena aku."

" _Mwo?"_

"Baiklah, aku kan menjelaskan semuanya jika kau begitu ingin mengetahuinya."

Setelah mengeluarkan Jackson Wang dari ruang interogasi dan memintanya untuk diam di ruang lain yang berada tepat di sisi lain cermin satu arah di sisi ruang interogasi bersama beberapa agen lain agar ia bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang ingin Im Jaebum katakan.

"Ya, aku yang memberikan jaminan kebebasan Park Jinyoung dengan memakai nama dan uang Jackson. Karena tidak seperti pria bodoh itu, aku mengetahui betapa berharganya sebuah karta seni, terutama lukisan."

"Dan kau bekerja sama dengan Jinyoung untuk memperjual belikan lukisan-lukisan yang dia duplikat?"

"Jangan konyol. Kalian pikir mengapa si bodoh itu tertangkap ketika ia ingin menjual lukisan duplikat pertamanya?"

"..."

"Yah," Jaebum mengedikkan bahunya, "Itu karena ia tidak mengerti cara kerja di _black market_ tapi aku mengerti."

"Baiklah. Jinyoung menduplikat lukisan dan kau menjualnya." Taehyung ingin sekali melempar lencananya yang lumayan berat itu ke wajah terlalu percaya dirinya Jaebum, namun ia tahu lebih baik dari itu.

"Aku bahkan berhasil mendapatkan foto lukisan langka dari abad ke-12 yang dimiliki Kim Yugyeom untuk ditiru Jinyoung dengan menyewakan galeri YEH milik si bodoh Jackson itu. Memberikanku akses untuk 'menunjukkan'nya pada Jinyoung selama pameran berlangsung." pria sombong itu sengaja memberi jeda pada pengakuannya, seperti menikmati rasa tidak sabar yang ditunjukkan Taehyung dan Namjoon, "Lalu si jalang Thailand itu datang dan mengacaukan segalanya."

Tangan Jackson mengepal keras hingga buku-buku jarinya berubah putih. Jika tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh beberapa agen dari KNIS, mungkin ia sudah mendobrak masuk ruang interogasi dan memberikan ganjaran yang setimpal pada pria yang sudah dianggapnya saudaranya itu.

"Ia mengunjungi Yugyeom di galeri saat Jinyoung menukar lukisannya dengan yang asli. Lalu dengan percaya diri menemui Jinyoung dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan lukisan milik kekasihnya yang menyedihkan itu? Menggelikan." Jaebum tertawa lagi, membuat bahkan Kim Namjoon yang tenang sedikit memicingkan matanya, "Jinyoung memberitahukan hal itu padaku, dan yah, aku berusaha untuk membujuk jalang itu untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Kim Yugyeom ketika ia keluar dari restoran untuk menuju galeri."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Jalang itu menolak tawaranku hingga terpaksa aku memaksanya untuk tidak pergi."

"Dengan memukul kepalanya dengan ujung lukisan yang kau bawa?"

Im Jaebum kembali tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya, hanya mencegahnya untuk pergi. Aku melihatnya berjalan menjauh dan membiarkannya pergi, lalu meletakkan lukisan itu di apartemen kecil milik Jinyoung tepat sebelum teman-temanmu menggerebek tempatnya."

"Kau meminta Jackson Wang menunggu kabar darimu untuk menghilangkan alibinya beberapa saat setelah kau memukul Bambam. Kau mengetahui pasti bahwa pukulanmu akan berakibat fatal pada pemuda itu."

"Kau pandai, agen." kata Jaebum dengan seringai di bibirnya, "Yah, aku melakukannya dan menyuruh Jackson agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun, agar ia memilih jalan yang menjadi titik buta cctv hotelnya. Membuatnya menunggu 40 menit adalah keputusan yang tepat bukan? Karena aku memiliki alibi di waktu kematian jalang itu, sedangkan Jackson tidak."

"Kau menghubungi Mark Tuan waktu itu sehingga ia tidak akan mendapati Jackson di kamar, bukan?"

 _clap clap clap_

"Kau bahkan mengetahui tentang itu, _yokshi_ Kim Namjoon."

"Diam." mata Namjoon memandang sengit pada pria bajingan di depannya ini, "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Aku pulang ke apartemenku dan membiarkan kalian melakukan apa yang menjadi rencanaku sejak awal. Berputar-putar di tempat dan kembali pada titik awal : Jackson Wang." Jasebum membuang nafas kasar, "Yang tidak aku perhitungkan adalah, orang-orang kerdil dalam tim laboratorium bodohmu itu." dengusnya.

Kim Taehyung ingin menampar pipinya sendiri karena sempat berpikir untuk tertawa dengan perkataan Jaebum. Kerdil, yah, Jimin memang kerdil namun bukan itu yang dimaksud Jaebum disini. Sial kau Kim Taehyung, fokus!

"Kau berbohong, Im Jaebum." pernyataan Taehyung membuat Jaebum menatap pria tanpam itu, "Kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu, melainkan membuntuti Bambam hingga ia ambruk di gang s,empit itu. Merobek perutnya dan mengambil janin beserta rahimnya, bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau terlihat terkejut? Sebuah cctv tepat di sebrang gang itu menunjukkan kau mendekati mayat Bambam dan perdi dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan yang aku yakin adalah janin yang dikandung Bambam."

Raut wajah yang terlihat jijik ditunjukkan Jaebum, "Dan untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Mengambil bayi yang dikandung jalang itu? Aku berharap janinnya juga mati bersamanya."

"Kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Menjijikkan."

Jika Im Jaebum pelaku yang membunuh Bambam tidak mengambil janinnya, lalu siapa yang melakukannya?

Kemungkinan orang yang kebetulan melihat tubuh Bambam dengan cekatan mengambil senjata yang terbuat dari _Tamahagane_ yang secara tidak lazim selalu dibawanya dan merobek perut mayat yang masih hangat itu, adalah 0 %. Tidak mungkin terjadi.

Kemungkinan yang tersisa adalah adanya seseorang yang memang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Bambam dan sengaja mengikuti Bambam untuk mengambil janinnya.

Tapi, siapa?

 _"Min Yoongi-_ ssi _, bisakan kita bertemu?"_

 _"Sepertinya kau sudah berhasil memecahkan kasus yang kau tangai?"_

 _"...ya,"_

 _"Anak pandai. Aku akan mengirimkan lokasiku padamu sekarang."_

Royal Thai Embassy, Seoul.

* * *

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Park Jimin pagi-pagi sekali telah berdiri di depan gedung berbentuk persegi berwarna abu-abu - _Royal Thai Embassy_. Lokasi yang dikirimkan Min Yoongi padanya.

Apa yang dilakukan Min Yoongi di kedutaan besar Thailand di Korea ini?

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sosok yang ingin ditemuinya terlihat berjalan kearahnya. Senyuman yang menunjukkan deretan gigi rapi dan gusi manis itu terlihat sangat menyilaukan hari ini.

"Kau datang." sambutnya.

"Ya," jawabnya, mengedarkan matanya pada bagian depan gedung itu. "Apa yang-"

"Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." potong Yoongi dan menarik tangan Jimin agar mengikutinya memasuki gedung besar itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan beberapa perabotan terbuat dari kayu adalah tempat dimana Min Yoongi menariknya. Ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu bagi orang-orang penting di kedubes.

Mereka berdua duduk dan setelahnya beberapa petugas kedubes datang memberikan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk mereka. Lalu mereka hanya berdua kembali di ruangan besar itu.

"Selamat, telah memecahkan kasus pembunuhan Bambam." Min Yoongi mengtakan itu dengan raut wajah yang tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk yang disukai Jimin.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"...Aku Min Yoongi, seperti yang kau ketahui."

"Jangan bermain-main denganku! Aku benci pembohong."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Jimin."

Emosi Jimin cukup terpancing dengan ucapan pria berambut perak didepannya. Tidak pernah berbohong? Omong kosong.

"Kau orang yang mengambil kandungan Bambam, benar?"

Senyum diwajah Yoongi menghilang, tergantikan dengan raut wajah serius. Jimin bersumpah ia bisa melihat suatu kesedihan di dalam mata yang berwarna gelap itu. Yoongi mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Mengapa?" Jimin benci bagaimana suaranya terdengar bergetar bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kalian mengetahui segala tentang Bambam, bukan?" Jimin tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Yoongi, tapi ia hanya diam, mencoba tenang untun mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan pria itu, "yang tidak kalian ketahui adalah, Bambam adalah anak dari keluarga cabang kerajaan Thailand."

"Apa?"

"Bambam adalah anak dari mantan kekasih raja dahulu sebelum menikah dengan ratu. Beliau tidak mengetahui tentang Bambam hingga ibu Bambam memberitahunya saat Bambam tidak menghubungi keluarganya beberapa hari lalu."

Jimin berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yoongi yang walau tidak masuk akal namun mengapa pria ini terlihat jujur dimata Jimin?

"Raja menghubungiku, dan mengutusku untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Bambam di Korea. Aku mendengar temannya yang bernama Mark memiliki hubungan dengan Jackson Wang, dan Bambam juga pernah menemui Im Jaebum tanpa sepengetahuan Jackson untuk alasan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu ketika itu. Maka aku mengikuti Jaebum sampai pada pesta yang kau datangi malam itu."

Panas menjalari wajah Jimin mengingat pesta dimana ia bertemu dengan Yoongi dan membuat mereka melakukan sex bahkan sebelum mereka tahu nama satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba ingatan Jimin teringat pada benda yang dilihatnya ketika kedua kali ia mengunjuki kamar hotel Yoongi.

"Malam kita bertemu, aku sempat terbangun ketika sudah lewat tengah malam, kau tahu... setelah kita melakukannya," Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih bertingkah seperti seorang yang baru melakukan sex satu kali seumur hidupnya, "Apakah kau pergi-"

"Ya," jawab Yoongi, memotong pertanyaannya, "Aku menerima informasi dari informanku bahwa Bambam terlihat berjalan linglung dua blok dari tempatnya ditemukan. Aku segera mendatangi tempat yang diinformasikan itu tapi terlambat, Bambam telah meninggal ketika aku sampai disana."

Kesedihan lagi-lagi terpancar di mata Yoongi, "Tapi janinnya belum. Jadi aku melakukan apa yang aku pikir paling bijaksana untuk dilakukan."

Yoongi memberikan isyarat pada Jimin untuk menoleh. Disatu sisi ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pintu besar yang entah sejak kapan telah terbuka hingga memungkinkan baginya melihat apa yang ada di ruang yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan itu. Sebuah kamar yang didalamnya ada sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi, dan Kim Yugyeom.

"Sang Raja dan ibunda Bambam datang pagi tadi, dan aku telah menghubungi Yugyeom pula."

"..."

"Anak itu mungkin telah kehilangan Ibunya, namun ia masih memiliki kakek, nenek dan ayah yang sangat membutuhkannya untuk hidup. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti alasanku, Jiminie."

"Kau sengaja memberikan informasi tentang sovenir dari masa perang yang kau miliki, dan juga sengaja tidak membuang kaus berlumuran darah di keranjang cucian kotormu di hotel."

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengaitkanku dengan kasus ini. Maafkan aku."

Jimin masih terdiam, sibuk mengawasi tiga orang yang kini menitikkan air mata kesedihan dan suka cita secara bersamaan. Kehilangan Bambam menoreh luka yang sangat dalam untuk mereka namun bayi yang kini masih tertidur lelap dalam dekapan mereka mungkin bisa mengobati luka itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Jimin-ah. Namaku adalah Min Yoongi, aku memang dulunya adalah seorang anggota militer yang kini tak lagi mampu melihat adanya darah. Aku telah melumuri tanganku dengan banyak darah dahulu, bahkan di usiaku yang belum menginjak 36 tahun ini."

"Lalu kau ini sebenarnya 'apa'?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, tapi yang harus kau percayai adalah, aku ada di pihakmu."

Berusaha mencari kejujuran di mata pria ini bukan sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan, karena begitu kau melihat lurus kedalam matanya, yang bisa kau lihat hanya kejujuran. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Bagaimana pun kau bersalah karena telah mengkontaminasi TKP dan tubuh korban."

"Aku tahu," senyuman geli diberikan Yoongi padanya, "tapi aku berada di Korea sebagai tamu kehormatan kedutaan besar Thailand di Korea."

"Dan orang sepertimu tidak bisa di proses hukum jika tanpa bukti-bukti yang kuat."

"Benar sekali, sayangku. Aku juga sudah membakar baju yang berlumuran darah yang kau maksud itu."

"Kau sungguh pria yang menyebalkan." sungut Jimin, melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tahu." jawab Yoongi.

Sebelum bisa berkata apapun lagi, Yoongi telah menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih telah memberikan _closure_ pada Raja kami dan keluarganya, dan untuk Bambam juga tentunya."

Dengan berat hati Jimin harus merelaka kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa membawa Yoongi sebagai tahanan dan pergi dari gedung kedutaan besar Thailand di Korea itu. Dengan berat hati ia harus menerima pula kenyataan bahwa ia dan Yoongi tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hubungan yang didasari kenikmatan sesaat mereka.

"Aku berharap kita akan berjumpa lagi dilain kesempatan, Jimin-ssi." salam Yoongi sebelum pintu gedung besar itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

 _Ya, aku juga berharap begitu_.

* * *

"Kasus kali ini sedikit membosankan."

"Jungkook-ah, jangan berbicara tidak baik begitu." Jung Hoseok memperingatkan anggota laboratorium paling muda yang berputar di atas kursi di ruang santai laboratorium mereka itu.

"Tapi memang benar kok." jawab Jungkook tak acuh.

Setelah menyelesaikan kasus seperti sekarang ini, para analis laboratorium kriminal disini memang sering kali menghadiahi diri mereka sendiri dengan memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan dan memakannya bersama-sama di ruangan ini. Kali ini hanya ada Jungkook, Hoseok dan tunangannya, Choi Minki sang analis magang paling cantik saat ini.

Sementara Hoseok dan Minki sibuk saling suap menyuap di salah satu sofa, Jungkook pun sibuk dengan komputer di depannya. Kelihatannya sedang iseng mencari informasi-informasi yang membuatnya penasaran.

Perlahan Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon pun memasuki ruangan itu dan mulai merenggangkan otot-otot yang mereka paksa bekerja lebih keras beberapa hari terakhir itu.

Sementara yang lain berbincang-bincang, pikiran Park Jimin masih melayang pada sosok Min Yoongi.

 _"OH MAN! HOLY SHIT!"_

Semua orang yang berada disana terlonjak kaget dan Jung Hoseok langsung melayangkan kepalannya ke kepala Jungkook -karena membuat mereka terkejut dan karena berkata kasar.

"KENAPA MEMUKULKU SIH HYUNG!" tanya Jungkook sewot, tidak terima diperlakukan kasar oleh Hoseok.

"KAU BERISIK!" balas Hoseok.

"HYUNG MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Jungkook lagi.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!"

Mereka pun diam dengan terdengarnya suara sang Bos laboratorium cantik yang mendapatkan julukan _Worldwide Handsome_ oleh perserikatan laboratorium kriminal sedunia, Kim Seokjin.

Setelah tenang, mereka menanyakan apa yang membuat Jungkook berteriak hingga berkata kasar tadi. Jungkook mengetik di _keyboard_ komputer di depannya dan beberapa saat kemudian wajah Min Yoongi yang memakai jas setelan yang familiar terlihat di layar komputer yang tergantung di salah satu sisi ruangan itu.

"Min Yoongi, pria yang diceritakan Jimin-hyung adalah salah satu agen dari KNIS! Dia adalah anggota dari departemen _double agent_ _and undercover_ alias D.A.U."

"APA?"

"Tunggu, aku tidak pernah mendengar adanya departemen sebelumnya." sergah Kim Taehyung.

"Kemungkinan pemerintah menghapus keterangan tentang departemen itu." Kim Namjoon angkat bicara. "Aku pernah mendengar rumor ada beberapa agen khusus yang diambil dari banyak tempat yang khusus dilatih untuk misi penyamaran. Terutama penyamaran dalam menjadi agen ganda demi negara kita. Tapi aku belum tahu kebenarannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan informasi itu, Jungkook-ah?"

"Aku tidak sengaja membobol _firewall_ komputer rumah kepresidenan, hehe."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 _'Aku ada di pihakmu'_ suara Min Yoongi terdengar kembali di benak Jimin. _'Aku berharap kita akan berjumpa lagi dilain kesempatan, Jimin-ss.'_

Entah mengapa firasat Jimin merasakan hal itu akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

.

* * *

END


End file.
